Las Enseñanzas de los Sabios
by LarousseLucy
Summary: Cuando una persona llega al fondo del pozo, no hay más opciones que subir hacia la luz del exterior, cuando la llama más brillante de la esperanza cae… ¿Está bien acudir a una sombra con una mano extendida, cuando una parecida fue quién la arrojó en primer lugar? —Te daré una lección por día, tanto física como espiritualmente. —¿Eso realmente ayudará…? —[...] Ya lo verás.
1. El fin del inicio

Antes que nada, gracias por entrar a leer, este proyecto me entusiasma mucho y más me entusiasma decir que está dedicado completamente a DoubleWhammy, la cual me dio el empujón que necesitaba para empezar a trabajarlo. Tam, no hablamos por dos años, pero sigo creyendo que eres genial, gracias por tu apoyo~.

Esta historia estaba pensada como una Saga. Por cuestiones de comodidad, he decidido ponerlos todos en un sólo fanfic, pero, cada capítulo tendrá su propio Summary, sus propios clasificaciones, géneros y todo lo que conlleve. Espero se entienda.

Summary (Complete):  
Cuando una persona llega al fondo del pozo, no hay más opciones que subir hacia la luz del exterior, cuando la llama más brillante de la esperanza cae… ¿Está bien acudir a una sombra con una mano extendida, cuando una parecida fue quién la arrojó en primer lugar?

—Te daré una lección por día, tanto física como espiritualmente.

— ¿Eso realmente ayudará…?

—" _Lo que hoy somos descansa en lo que ayer pensamos, y nuestros actuales pensamientos forjan nuestra vida futura."_

—… No lo entiendo.

—Te prometo que al final ambos lo entenderemos. Ya lo verás.

Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends es propiedad de Mondo Mini shows y creada por Kenn Navarro, Aubrey Ankrum, Rhode Montijo, Warren Graff y el resto de sus colaboradores. Es decir que no me lucro de ninguna manera con este fanfic, el cual sólo busca divertir...

...

Si fuera mío, Flippy y Flaky serían una pareja oficial, pero allá yo.

* * *

Había demasiado silencio afuera.

En esas circunstancias, con el aroma a muerte poblando el ambiente, la sangre manchando las paredes y los suelos de su hogar y la luz en los ojos de sus amigos ya extinta en los pisos inferiores, el silencio era lo más peligroso que podía concebir. Este episodio había sucedido ya en cada cumpleaños: en el de Giggles, el de Lammy, el de Handy, el de Mole, Sniffles, Cuddles, Toothy… ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que el suyo sería distinto?

La culpa era una mala consejera.

El miedo también, Sino hubiera clavado ese vidrio en el ojo de Flippy esa noche de lluvia en la que accedió a llevarlo, él podría haber mantenido durante más tiempo el control sobre _él_ , el pánico la había llevado a cometer una estupidez, la había hecho intentar abandonar a su amigo en plena vía, antes solían ser mejores amigos, pero entonces, perdía la cabeza en los momentos menos insospechados. El ser asesinado era una posibilidad al servicio del día en Tree Town, pero Flippy lo hacía con un brío incomparable; a diferencia de Lumpy, the Mole, Cro-Marmot o Lammy él realmente lo disfrutaba, ese dolor ajeno… Esos gritos de agonía, el líquido vital fluyendo, la vida extinguiéndose bajo el filo de su cuchillo de caza…

¿Ese era su Flippy? ¿Ese maníaco de mirada dorada y sed de sangre? ¿Cómo es que no había notado antes que semejante monstruo se ocultaba en aquel oso tan tierno, dedicado y servicial…?

— **¡NO TIENE SENTIDO ESCONDERTE, PERRA, TE HE VISTO CORRER POR AQUÍ! —** pasó demasiado cerca de la lavandería, obviándola ante la puerta apenas entreabierta, delatándose como recién revisada por él. Quizás habría podido escapar a esas alturas, pero Flippy, o el monstruo con cara de Flippy, conocía su casa más de lo que conocía la suya propia, habría cerrado las entradas obvias, quizás tapizado las ventanas, escondido las llaves en el intestino grueso de uno de sus amigos sabiendo que nunca los tocaría…

Sabía que la única forma de salir con vida esa noche era alcanzar el cuarto del pánico en el sótano, al lado de la caldera. Él había insistido tanto en colocar una, pero no sabía que había accedido a la idea sin su conocimiento; era una estupidez, Flippy podría haberla condicionado de tal manera que no hubiese necesidad de salir durante meses con sus conocimientos de supervivencia, pero ya no importaba, se jugaría el todo o nada alcanzando ese lugar.

Respiró profundo, aunque en silencio, arrepintiéndose apenas nanosegundos luego cuando percibió el olor de la ropa sucia en la que estaba escondida, los pasos de Flippy resonaban en la planta baja, así que salió de su escondite. Se había quitado el exceso de ropas, los accesorios y los zapatos tan incómodos, intentando ser lo más cauta posible mientras salía de la lavandería. Descalza y ligera, tomó un atajo hacia las escaleras mientras el militar tiraba de cosas en la cocina, buscándola como un demente.

Logró subirlas e internarse en su habitación, ya no tenía caso buscar otro escondite como el que antes tenía; bajar al sótano hubiese sido muy arriesgado con él en la cocina. No tenía otra opción…

Apenas atisbó el bate en una repisa se alargó a alcanzarlo, con la desesperación de ser muy baja para dicho mueble. Sintiendo como sus ojos se nublaban de la desesperación, en un acto tan valiente como estúpido saltó y pudo tomar el bate… Trayendo consigo un trofeo del beisbol, diversos objetos y la tabla misma de la repisa causando un estruendo. Flaky sintió que su sangre se helaba ante la risa seca y estrangulada que venía del pasillo: Acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Ya no había tiempo para pensar más.

Justo en el instante en que la puerta se salió de su lugar gracias a una patada del militar Flaky con las lágrimas cubriendo su mirada realizó un swing perfecto impactando con el cuerpo ejercitado del "Oso Sanguinario"; el impacto le tomó desprevenido por apenas una milésima de segundo, las intenciones de darle una muerte rápida a la chica, o inclusive perdonarle la vida, se había ido de golpe como su aire. Tosió sangre de forma seca, manchando el rostro asustado de Flaky: Fue la señal de correr.

Soltando el bate como acto reflejo sus instintos le obligaron a emprender una carrera con los pesados pasos de Fliqpy detrás de ella una vez tomó el objeto contundente que ella había soltado. Tomaba su abdomen con un obvio e "inexplicable" dolor, intentando forzar a sus pulmones a trabajar más rápidamente, se había confiado, contando con la cobardía de aquella joven casposa, había olvidado la fuerza y la precisión de su brazo. Había asegurado las puertas, ¿acaso creía que sería tan sencillo?

Su pensamiento se vio perturbado al verla tomar a una puertecilla debajo de las escaleras. ¿El sótano? Se juraba que si llegaba a morir por hemorragia interna convertiría el sótano de esa zorra en su tumba. Se forzó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente, dejándose caer encima de la baranda de madera, tosiendo una mayor cantidad. Con la sangre hirviendo, siguió a Flaky encontrando la puerta trabada, como era de esperar; dejando que la furia se adueñara de la última parte de su cerebro, de una nueva patada destrozó la puerta y la débil silla que lo detenía, adaptándose al dolor (aunque no al daño) bajó las escaleras sin mayor contratiempo encontrando la caldera, cosas viejas y ni un maldito rastro de la puercoespín de largo cabello rojo y casposo.

Caminó hacia dentro, volteó a ver las escaleras y alrededores a estas por si sólo se estaba ocultando, pero no. Se acercó a la caldera creyendo que estaba dentro, y fue infructuoso. Fliqpy repasó en los recuerdos de su Yo saludable, esa caldera nunca había funcionado, su única función era decorativa, ¿De qué demonios servía, si la chimenea de Flaky -esa que en la fiesta, momentos atrás, había hecho conejo asado… Un poco quemado… y quizás calcinado- funcionaba a base de leña? Con sospechas bien fundamentadas tomó el aparato y en un punzante y doloroso esfuerzo terminó por echarlo al suelo.

La parte de atrás de la caldera era un fondo hueco.

…Y entre las líneas de carbón, identificó las líneas, muy bien ocultas de una puerta herméticamente sellada.

Fliqpy, definitivamente, no había estado tan furioso desde la época de W.A.R, y su encuentro con el General Tiger.

* * *

Flaky sabía que Flippy contaba con una amplia gama de talentos, desde cómo conseguir comida en un páramo desértico a cómo sacarle filo a un lápiz con una arma blanca más grande que su brazo, además de una mayor cantidad de adjetivos… ninguno de ellas llevaba el nombre de "Estúpido". Ya debió haberse dado cuenta de dónde estaba o dónde se había metido, pero sabía que estaba segura en el _Panic Room_. Sniffles le había dotado una seguridad que podía ser capaz de competir con el pentágono, pero aún así podía ser capaz de escuchar y ver a Fliqpy con las cámaras integradas en la casa y los micrófonos, y lo único que atinó a hacer la puercoespín, fue cubrir sus oídos y acurrucarse contra la puerta, sabiendo que ÉL estaba del otro lado.

Gritando al principio, bajando el volumen hasta alcanzar un tono ronroneante, prometiendo su asesinato…

— **No te salvarás… No permitiré que te salves…**

… su futuro...

— **Acabaré contigo… Con esa alimaña que llamabas "amigo", como a todos aquí, que ahora sólo sirven como alimento para perros…**

… sus deseos más retorcidos llevados a cabo…

— **Usaré tu cuerpo en mi satisfacción, hasta que estés tan rota que puedas mover un músculo sin recordarme como parte de tus pesadillas…**

… y el amor que tenía miedo de demostrar.

— **Es una promesa.**

En cambio, ella pensó que no podría vivir una noche más como esa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos habían despertado en el mismo lugar de su muerte, bañados en la sangre con la que murieron, un terrible dolor en el cuerpo y una confusión a la altura de su amnesia. Recordaban un cumpleaños, pero no sabían de quién, la casa y la decoración les parecía familiar, pero con todo tan destrozado era difícil saberlo. Levantándose con cautela, y saliendo de lugares pequeños en los que no sabían cómo habían llegado como en el caso de Cuddles, todos fueron saliendo sin mencionar palabra, con el objetivo de ir a sus casas, e intentar retomar un nuevo día precioso que, con un poco de suerte, llegaría a la noche sin muertes, necesitaban un largo descanso.

Flippy despertó en el sótano sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo, no había muerto anoche, estaba gravemente herido todavía por el golpe recibido gracias al bate de Flaky. Fliqpy se había ido ya hace horas y él, no terminaba de concebir las disculpas para la eriza, disculpas que sabía, no valdrían la pena… Nada de lo que hiciera valdría la pena. De nuevo _ÉL_ lo había arruinado, había recibido otra oportunidad y un choque afuera de la propiedad había terminado por decidirlo todo.

No tenía ánimos de ir al hospital, un rápido suicidio sería más eficaz que la dolorosa operación y post-operatorio al que estaría sumido durante los próximos diez días, sin que nadie tuviera las ganas de verle más que como una cortesía falsa. Alzó la cabeza y esbozó una triste sonrisa, le había hecho caso, un cuarto de pánico… No decírselo fue lo mejor que podría haber hecho, fue una as bajo la manga perfecta, un método de supervivencia ideal contra él…

Si sabía todo esto… ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Y esa calidez en su mejilla…?

¿Por qué el pecho apretaba?

—F-Flaky… —¿por qué su voz temblaba?—… Lo lamento tanto… —¿por qué esperaba una respuesta que no llegaría?—… Lo… siento…

¿Por qué dolía de esa manera?

* * *

La pelirroja no salió en todo el día ni en toda la noche. Famélica, sedienta y herida, resistió el encierro en la misma posición con la mente en blanco. El militar se había ido tras lamentarlo en voz susurrante y temblorosa durante una hora, la respuesta jamás llegó, imaginó las lágrimas en el rostro de ella tan vívidamente como las suyas propias en sus mejillas.

Sólo levantó la cabeza cuando se hicieron las cuatro de la madrugada del otro día.

La espalda le dolía profundamente ante la postura arqueada, se forzó a levantarse y con la lectura de su mano la puerta se abrió, todo era un desastre, empezando por la puerta artillada y la silla hecha pedazos en el suelo que habían sido su protección por escasos segundos. Aseguró la habitación y subió con un paso fantasma, como si no estuviera ahí, parecido a un estado de shock, provocado sólo por la tristeza y la decepción. Las manchas de sangre seguían en todos lados recordándole la masacre, ahora seca y apestosa, pero sin ningún miembro de sus amigos regados.

Atisbó la puerta de la entrada, cerrada antes de subir las escaleras, sacándose el vestido blanco, manchado de rojo y dejándose caer en la bañera antes de abrir la llave. Ausente, pero consciente, se sacó las evidencias de la noche anterior mientras los pensamientos saltaban de tanto en tanto en su mente, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión real. El agua rosácea por la sangre se fue cuando destapó la bañera y se enjuagó con una nueva. Envolviéndose en una toalla salió y se adentró en su habitación, no necesitaba volver a vestirse, le tenía sin cuidado, lo había hecho por una ocasión especial, pero ya carecía de importancia.

Sentada por una hora en su cama no pudo sino sacudir la cabeza y tomar riendas con una nueva decisión… Necesitaba un descanso.

Sabía a dónde ir, sabía quién sería quién estaría dispuesto, se concentró en hacer su equipaje con lo trascendental, aunque sin poner especial cuidado en lo que metía en su mochila. Esta vez decidió usar una protección en sus pies considerando que a dónde iba no se llegaba sin esfuerzo, en uno de esos innovadores inventos.

Sólo esperaba que Él no se molestara por no avisarle.

Pero, mientras salía de la casa con su equipaje y empezaba a caminar, se sorprendió al descubrir que no estaba segura de a quién se refería con exactitud con esas palabras mentales.

* * *

Es todo por el momento, pronto llegaré con el que es, oficialmente, el primer drabble, no los llamo capítulos para no comprometer una línea estricta de tiempo, pero intentaré que cada drabble se conecte en las "enseñanzas". Si llegaste acá es que te has tomado el tiempo de leer y eso lo valoro una barbaridad. Muchas gracias.

Cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

¿Merezco un review?


	2. Miedo

_¡Hola!_  
 _Después de tanto tiempo, siento que no tengo nada que hacer por acá, porque les he fallado. En efecto no he dejado de pensar en lo absoluto en este proyecto, pero sinceramente...: Yo roleo. Y tengo DEMASIADAS ideas estancadas en la mente, esta funciona con muchísima más rapidez que mis manos y simplemente mis dedos no escriben con la suficiente rapidez para sacar todas esas ideas, por lo que tengo un montón de proyectos inconclusos, pero hoy... Decidí que tenía que subir algo._ **Lo que fuera** _. Y yo elegí este proyecto tras un largo debate conmigo, tanto porque casi tenia finalizado el capítulo como porque realmente os lo debía._

 _Espero que aún quieran leer esta historia y créanme, seguiré esto aunque me lleve veinte años, JAJAJJA._

 _DobleW,_ _ **Raccoon,**_ _AsH H, este capitulo es para vosotras, que fuisteis las que me apoyaron con el primer "Drabble", ¡espero os guste este y esperéis es siguiente!_

 _Responderé vuestros reviews al final, por ahora, disfrutad la lectura~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

 **Miedo**

By: LarousseLucy

[…] _¿Cómo se atrevía?_ ¡Claro que no tenía miedo! ¡Sólo estaba visitando a un conocido, de ninguna manera se estaba escondiendo de Nadie!

—Flaky, el Dhammapada recitaba: _"El hombre que tiene miedo, busca refugio en los montes, en los bosques sagrados o en los Templos. Sin embargo, en tales refugios no sirven. Allí donde vaya, sus pasiones y sus sufrimientos lo acompañarán."_

Rated: Fiction K+ - Spanish – Hurt/Comfort/Romance - Buddhist Monkey, Flaky

.

.

.

* * *

.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba en la misma posición tensa, pretendiendo normalidad, sobrecogida ante la presencia amable y tranquilizadora por naturaleza de su amigo. Quizás fueran las circunstancias en las que se basaba su visita, pero el efecto tranquilizador del aura del monje, sentado cruzando la baja mesa de madera, por una vez en su vida no estaba surtiendo efecto en ella.

Se resistió a subir la mirada en un halo de vergüenza rodeándola sutilmente, detallando el pocillo de cerámica. alargado, verduzco y el suave hilillo de valor que brotaba del líquido dentro; le parecía formar pequeños remolinos que chocaba con su rostro y su nariz.

Ya fuera timidez o simple cobardía, no importaba considerando que no parecía tener fuerzas para reaccionar ante la fortuita, pero cortés, mirada de Monkey sobre ella cuando no estaba utilizando sus manos en diversas acciones sobre la mesa con tal de no alterarla más. Una vez que se hubo servido su propia taza con inhumana paciencia no tuvo más opción que apoyar sus manos entre la taza de barro pintado, sin apenas notar el calor abrasivo que se filtraba gracias al agua hirviendo en su interior y empezar la tan necesaria conversación.

—Flaky, que honor que hayas venido a compartir una taza de té conmigo —empezó este con calma, la eriza parecía estar a punto de ceder a sus impulsos naturales y esconderse en su propio pelaje como autodefensa; comprendía que no estaba en posición de hacerle preguntas sobre sus recientes decisiones o acciones, entre ellas aquella esporádica y abrupta visita, muy inusual hasta para la joven más impredecible de todo Tree Town.

Coincidiendo con el pensamiento del monje, esta se encogió un tanto casi de forma inadvertida, habría sido un gesto invisible de él no estar prestándole tanta atención. Marcó con la cabeza lo que parecía ser un asentimiento y bebió de la taza ya tibia con las manos temblorosas.

Hacía quizás alrededor de medio día que la eriza pelirroja se había apersonado en el recinto de Buddhist Monkey, con rasguños y pequeños hematomas por los golpes del bosque de bambú y gruesas ampollas formadas por una desquiciada meta de llegar caminando, aún siendo sólo una joven sin entrenamiento de ningún tipo en especial. No se sentían las cuatro o seis horas que habrían ya transcurrido, en especial con las acciones que se habían ido acumulando a lo largo de estas.

Monkey se tomó un minuto para sí mismo para contarlas y compararlas con sus sentimientos y emociones. Rememoró como el corazón se le había detenido del susto al verla así y como casi se quiebra en aquellos episodios de ira intensa de no haber estado ella casi desfalleciendo por el cansancio y la deshidratación. Pensó que estaba en peligro, pensó en aquellos osos ninjas, que constantemente invadían su hogar, la habrían interceptado y cazado, pensó en un posible accidente grave en la ciudad donde ella residía y, por Buda, que pensó en ese oso militar y lo peligroso que era el sólo hecho que respirara.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente con una calma fingida, de hecho estaba seguro:

 _El oso verde tenía algo que ver._

En otro minuto de intranquilo silencio pareció pasar por sus ojos como una película el salto que había dado tras sentir el aire de su hogar alterarse y sacarlo de su meditación. Recordaba haber apartado la mesa de un empujón, tirando sus libros y un florero con una flor valiosa que había convertido en té para ella posteriormente, revivió el temblor de sus manos que se vio obligado a controlar para no asustarla y el odio que corroía sus venas al adivinar el dolor bajo su gesto de disculpa por llegar sin avisar mientras desmenuzaba en un mortero de piedra unas plantas medicinales para tratarla.

Tomó aire cuidando que no la viera y se tranquilizó, volvió a su expresión apacible y tomó el ejemplo de Flaky, tomando de su propia taza, intentando no clavar la mirada en las vendas que cubrían diversas zonas de su cuerpo y más atento a su mirada y su estado corporal.

—Sabes que ya te lo había dicho, ¿cierto? Que puedes venir siempre que lo desees, pero no por eso debes hacerlo a pie… Tengo entendido que en la ciudad hay otros medios de transporte —comenzó de nuevo este, tan cauteloso como afable mientras ella, ante el nuevo tema, alzaba su mirada en un claro gesto de reto, aún a pesar de su aspecto herido.

—¿Se llegaba aquí antes con bicicletas o autobuses? —respondió iniciando de nuevo aquel tema tan controversial entre ambos, no importaba cuando tiempo cesara o se pausara el contacto.

—…. Sabes que no —cedió contra su voluntad. _"Los monjes no mienten, mentirle al prójimo es mentirte a ti mismo"_ , solía decirle su maestro. A veces odiaba sus enseñanzas y sus principios, pero era lo que había elegido y, para su mala suerte, Flaky se conocía una generosa cantidad de sus flancos más débiles.

—¿Qué medio de transporte era aceptado para la iluminación? —preguntó con un pequeño quejido al cruzarse de brazos y sentir una punzada en sus brazos por el dolor. Lo único positivo que tenía es que mantenía a Monkey justo como ella lo quería: Cediendo.

—… La fuerza de tu propia iniciativa, alimentada por tus anhelos y pintada por la realización —suspiró antes de abandonar el tema, conocía cada gestualización de Flaky y no quería seguir dándole la razón a costa de su dolor muscular. Acabó con el té y lo dejó en la mesa clavando su mirada en ella, consciente de haberla aliviado lo suficiente para al menos empezar a preguntar—. Está bien, no cuestionaré más tus muestras de respeto… Pero eso nos lleva a mi primera pregunta Flaky, y considero que estás lo suficientemente lúcida para contestármela…. ¿Hay una razón para emplearlas al venir?

La mirada de la eriza se ensombreció, pero no la bajó: él iba por buen camino. Ambos se observaban imperturbables, Monkey por experiencia, Flaky porque no tenía otra opción; la observó morderse discretamente el interior de la mejilla antes de rendirse y apartar discreta la mirada a la taza encima de la mesa.

—Necesito un lugar —confesó tan escueta como evasiva, aún sabiendo que aquella "técnica" ya no iba a funcionar con el monje. Sin embargo, este sólo asintió un par de veces, ni siquiera se molestó en hablar, en el momento en que él profundizó su mirada sobre ella, siguió hablando…—… B... No me siento segura —susurró en un hilillo apretando los puños.

—Quieres decir que… ¿Tienes miedo? —pronunció este con seriedad y lentitud, permitiendo que las palabras impactaran y enfriaran nuevamente el ambiente—. ¿Has venido porque tienes miedo y crees que si te escondes estarás a salvo?

La puercoespín casposa levantó la cabeza de nuevo, pálida y tensa, ¿cómo se atrevía? ¡Claro que no tenía miedo! ¡Sólo estaba visitando a un conocido, de ninguna manera se estaba escondiendo de Nadie! Abrió la boca en un claro gesto de protesta, pero no encontró palabras que le ayudaran a defenderse. Monkey tuvo la cortesía de esperarla, pero prosiguió pronto, sabiendo que Flaky no tenía nada para decirle.

—Flaky, el Dhammapada recitaba: "El hombre que tiene miedo, busca refugio en los montes, en los bosques sagrados o en los templos. Sin embargo en tales refugios no sirven. Allí donde vaya, sus pasiones y sus sufrimientos lo acompañarán." —continuó Buddhist notando que acababa de lanzar piedras al camino notando un extraño tono rosáceo en las mejillas de ella, la cual se encontraba atrapada en un dilema mental, debatiéndose entre la indignación y la cruda verdad.

Ella no era miedosa, era una previsora; no era cobarde, le tenía aprecio a la vida. No se estaba escondiendo, ¡Sólo quería….!

….

Quería...

¿Qué…?

¿Qué quería?

El aire alrededor de ella volvió a cambiar, gracias a su tren del pensamiento se sentía desorientada, a la deriva…

—Te daré una lección por día, tanto física como espiritualmente —las palabras de Monkey la sacaron del estupor en el que se sumió Parpadeo con la gracia de un conejo deslumbrado ante los faros de un auto en plena carretera, miraba al monje sin verlo, por un momento sentía que habían retrocedido en el tiempo y tenía enfrente a su "maestro", una vez más.

—¿Eso realmente ayudará…? —susurró, una vez se estabilizó donde estaba y la razón de la fría verdad le ganó a aquella indignación que no tenía lugar en realidad. Su mirada, apesumbrada, se clavó en Monkey, el cual tuvo el atino de sonreírle con una calidez propia de si. Se inclinó un poco por sobre la mesa y ladeó un tanto la cabeza.

—"Lo que hoy somos descansa en lo que ayer pensamos, y nuestros actuales pensamientos forjan nuestra vida futura."

Flaky clavó la mirada en los amables y oscuros ojos de Buddhist, teniendo la sensación que esa calidez ya la había sentido una vez anteriormente. Llegaba a helarla del miedo de la misma forma en que la reconfortaba...

Sabía que no tenía más salidas. Monkey le enseñaría también a vivir con el miedo en su corazón, quizás así... Quizás ella pudiera...

—… No lo entiendo —susurró, antes de notar que las palabras habían surgido de ella.

—Te prometo que al final ambos lo entenderemos. Ya verás —culminó este con tranquilidad,

No sólo sería Flaky la que aprendería durante aquel "viaje", pero Buddhist no podía confesárselo, porque sus aspiraciones en la información que planeaba colectar, debía ser secreta hasta que llegara el momento idóneo y la pudiese utilizar.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Yyyy "Miedo" finalmente vio la luz, realmente espero les gustase, me encantan estos personajes más de lo que parece y por fin les hice Algo de justicia._

 _A contestar~:_

 **DobleWam~**

 _ **Primero** : No es droga, es lectura No educativa (?)_

 _ **Segundo** : G-Gracias, we...(?)_

 _ **Tercero** : Es un estilo narrativo, me eeeencantan los gritos, gomen~, igual no es que vayan a gritar taaaanto~, me gusta el impacto visual, espero no te moleste nwn_

 _ **Cuarto** : G-Gracias, estoy medio ciega, en serio, así que muchos errores se me pasan sin querer, espero este no tenga y si tiene, perdónenme, no tengo Word por ahora /3_

 _¡Aquí está! Pero ya faltan muchos otros, jajajaja, te estaré avisando, gracias por apoyarme, de verdad y gracias a ti, por traerme a este mundo otra vez._

 _._

 **Raccoon~**

 _Te lo agradezco muchísimo, me anima ver que a alguien le gustó este proyecto y dejara un comentario, espero poder mantener el nivel y, más importante aun, tu interés. No e preocupes, si no vienen está bien, pero me atrevo a decir que muchos leen y se van, hahaha~_

 _._

 **AsH Hew~**

 _Nena, tu review me llenó de emoción en más de un sentido, eres una de mis escritoras favoritas, escribes casi Todo lo que me gusta y trabajos que realmente adooooro leer y releer, no tienes idea de cuanto me emocioné y espero no haber llegado taaaan tarde. Provoca ir a dejarte un comentario en toooodo lo que has hecho... Capaz lo haga (?)  
Aún así, mi Flippy interno dice que debería avisarte de la guerra para que no te llegue ninguna bala (?), jajajaja, yo AMO el Flippy/Flaky... Pero considero que hay demasiados, la historia la voy a dirigir para allá... Pero no puedo decir que vaya a Acabar como tal. Espero te siga gustando, porque me temo que la participación de Flippy ahora bajará un poco~  
¡Nos leeremos muy pronto!_

* * *

Es todo por ahora, hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias por pasaros por aquí~  
 _LarousseLucy._


End file.
